Girls, Girls, Girls: RWBY Version
by wind swordsman
Summary: Jaune Arc is having a good day. How can it get a little better? Based off of the Rooster Teeth short Girls Girls Girls.


**AN: I hear long author's notes are a no-no, so go on my profile to see the whole reasoning behind this.  
**

**EDIT: I corrected some spelling errors and fixed Jaune's name.**

* * *

"_Aw man. What a nice day! The weather is good, lunch was good, my hair is doing that little disheveled thing that I like. Man, everything is good_!"

Jaune Arc walked casually through the park near totally carefree. He was enjoying his first week of summer vacation after a long Freshman year. He had managed to make some amazing friends, stood up to a bully, and passed his exams thanks to his friend Pyrrha. Live was looking up for him...

At least until he saw something that made his heart sink. A young couple that was even more carefree than himself; hands happily intertwined. He felt his smile drop faster than his heart, if it was even possible. Jaune turned away from the monkey faunus and the snowy white haired couple.

"*Sigh* _I wish I had a girlfriend of my own. Somebody to hold hands with, go to the park, be really mushy in front of Ren and gross him out. Oh man that would be awesome_!" The blonde lad's loneliness was soon replaced with fond memories. Memories of his first day where he met Ren and Nora, which was also the same day he met Pyrrha. After that day his life made a complete 180 and became full of great times. Sleepovers, hangouts, comic stores, movies, and best of all, gaining the courage to stand up to Cardin Winchester and his goup of lackies. Those were some of the best times of his life, and not ones that Jaune would soon forget.

Jaune stopped in his tracks as he set his eyes on an ebony haired girl. At first glance she appeared to be very cold and silent due to her amber eyes and eye-shadow, but her demeanor didn't frighten the little black kitten running around her boots. In fact it appeared that the little thing was having the time of it's life with that girl. And the adorable factor the girl's black bow gave off was only adding onto a secret soft side she might've had.

"_Wow, I could have a girlfriend like her. Cool and collected, but with a warm heart that could shut-out the sheer cold. And she probably has a cute name, like Alison, or Arryn! She probably has some nice quirks, or maybe a backstory that made her who she is today. We would be perfect together!"_

The girl then picked up her furry friend and walked in Jaune's direction, and the boy began to feel nervous. "_Oh no no no no no! Okay, focus Jaune! Your future as well as your kids' future depends on it! Little Victor was going to become the overseer of a branch in the Schnee dust company, and little Robin was going to go to Sanctum University, with just a tiny splash of fanus to qualify for scholarships. Wait, is she faunus? Maybe underneath the bow? Or...oh no! She's coming this way!"_

Jaune opened his mouth to speak, but his sentences came out garbled and this only caused the black haired girl to continue walking past him. His shoulders slumped as the girl became smaller from the distance. Sadly, he waved to her and muttered, "Bye Arryn. I'll always remember you."

"_It's okay man, because you know you're going to get through this_", Jaune said as he encouraged himself. "_ There are a million fish in the sea. Not that you like seafood or anything. But just like there are a million bananas on the...what do bananas grow on? Is it bushes, or do they grow in the ground? No, no...it's definately bushes._" As if on cue the blonde boy felt a bump against his chest. Pulling away from his thoughts he looked down and his heart began to race like a pack of Beowolves. A cute brunette rabbit faunus girl was dusting off her clothes. She looked at Juane and smiled, which didn't help at all with Jaune's butterflies.

"_Mother of dust, she's adorable! Wait, I need to calm down! You need to get rid of the shivers and shakes! Play it off and be whimsical. Say something whitty like, 'I'm sorry!'_

_...Wait what!? No! That's just...agh!" _He glanced towards the girl, who was luckily still there with a curious look on her face, and made Jaune's attempt at breaking the ice all the more difficult. "_Alright, no more games. Give her your best hilarious response!_"

"*Chuckle* You know, if I were White Fang, I'd be about half-way there, huh?" Unfortunately this did the exact opposite of what the boy wanted as the bunny girl's smile quickly faded, as did his own.

* * *

As the faunus girl ran away from Jaune he scolded himself in his mind. "_Stupid, very stupid Jaune! Don't bring up White Fang as a pick-up line. Damn it! Okay, so maybe you're still getting over Arryn, so you're a little rusty. That's all! No use sweating the small stuff. That is also why they compare relationships to sports. Premature tackle offense, but the game goes on. There is always another quarter in Blitzball! There is..._"

Once more the boy was interrupted, not by a girl, but by another mistress. The kind that always made him feel better, and made all of his troubles go away. "Ice cream!"

As he opened the door to the ice cream shop he was greeted by a blast of cold air and assorted flavors of the delicious dairy treat. After a moment of savoring the smells he stepped right in. Jaune made his way over towards the freezer where the selection of ice cream was and pondered what flavor he would get. "_Perhaps I should get mint flavor. Or bubble gum. It feels like a bubble gum kind of day. How about that Paopu flavored ice cream? I think it's a new flavor, came from that one island in-"_

"Hello, welcome to Vale Scoop! Is there a certain flavor you were interested in today?"

"Yeah, I'd like a scoop of-" Jaune stopped himself as he saw the source of the voice. He always heard about girls who were considered to beautiful to actually exist, especially in a lot of animes Nora loved to make all of them watch. But this girl topped every single one of them. The girl in question was about his height with lilac eyes, with what appeared to be a well toned body from what he could see over the counter. However the main feature that he noticed was her lucious golden locks of hair that reached past her lower back, even if it was in a ponytail. The sight of her reminded him a bit of Goldilocks. "_Dear lord she seems to good to be true! Alright, no more flukes! Do something that will make her interested in you. How about blinking? No, she might think I have something in my eye. But what if I blink twice? Wait, I don't even know HOW to blink! What about-_"

"Excuse me, what flavor do you want?" the blond girl asked.

"I'd like a cute blondie flavor!" Jaune blurted out. He clasped his hand over his mouth as the girl smirked. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that flavor please?" she asked teasingly; aware of the blonde boy's awkward state. Jaune felt embarrassed. He knew she ad caught on to what he was thinking, and took it a step further by trying to hear those words again.

Even though he had gained more courage and self-esteem over the past year he knew she was way out of his league. Giving up on his small journey to find a date, he sadly replied "I'll just have a scoop of cookie dough please." He grabbed the folded up 5 lien bill from his pocket and gave it to the girl. In exchange she handed him a small cup of his cookie dough ice cream. "Thank you. You can keep the change as a tip." He grabbed a plastic spoon from the canister next to the register and walked over to a little table to enjoy his treat; hoping it would improve his mood.

* * *

Yang looked over at the boy poking at his ice cream. She had been hit-on before, most of them being guys and one cat faunus, but something about that boy seemed to hit her sensitive side. A side that was only ever shown to her sister. "_Something about the way he acted is a lot different then the meatheads who usually try to compliment me always do it with their noses up their wazoos. But that guy seemed really nervous when he complimented me. It sounded like it came out on accident, but it was really cute nonetheless."_

"Pardon me fellow employee Yang, but it is time for you to end your shift, and time for me to begin mine!"

"Oh, alright Penny. Thanks." Yang unclipped her apron and hung it on the hook in the backroom of the shop. She gathered her backpack and motorcycle helmet and proceeded to punch out; ending her shift. As she made her way back to the main room of the shop, and pulled the hair bands from her locks, one more thing came between her and the exit. And that was the sad blonde boy. Yang scratched her head in deep thought. "_Well he could be a good chance to get into dating, but what if he's a jerk? He IS kind of cute, but looks can be decieving."_ She then noticed that he had dropped some ice cream on his jeans, but the boy himself showed lack of interest.

"_What am I saying? Yang Xio Long never second guesses. Time to give caution the middle finger!"  
_

* * *

Jaune finished the last of his treat, but it didn't help him one bit. At this point he was just ready to return home and try to nap of his mild depression. He slid his chair back and noticed a moist spot on his thigh. He looked down to find that a bit of his comfort had betrayed him, and left a stain on his jeans. "Oh come on. Geez, there's nothing that could make this day any worse."

"You're right. It can only get better." The familiar voice brought Jaune's head up from his pants and towards the source. Once more it was the blonde girl standing there with a folded up paper towl in hand. "And I'd like to help it do just that." she said handing him the paper towl. "See ya later, cute blondie flavor." The girl gave Jaune a smile and a wink before heading out of the door, and down the street towards her ride.

Jaune sat there silently as what had just occured sank in. He just sat there, although on the inside he was doing cartwheels. Dreams really did come true. The blonde took the paper towl and began wiping the melted ice cream from his pants, but stopped himself as he saw light blue writing on in. It was a phone number written in pen. And under that was a small message.

_To the adork-able blonde boy,_

_Sincerely yours, the girl that burns like the July sun,_

_Yang Xio Long_

Jaune chuckled to himself as he tore of the part that had the phone number and carefully stuffed it in his pocket. A lot had had happened to him in the past year.

And it looked like his next good year was already starting.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaand scene! This is probably shorter than it looks on my computer. Anyhow, if you want to hear my rational to writing this, then see the explaination on my profile. Hope this didn't turn out too bad.**


End file.
